cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Sanitarium
The Constitution of Sanitarium provides the framework for the government and operation of Sanitarium. I. Purpose Sanitarium is established as a free and sovereign alliance, dedicated to doing right by its members and its friends, and standing forever tall upon its beliefs. II. Government Understanding the need of a strong government to foster the interests of Sanitarium, the following positions are established. A. Premier The Premier is recognized as the sovereign leader of Sanitarium, and is given the Government power to act on behalf of Sanitarium and set the alliance's agenda, as well as to assume any powers not enumerated or limited elsewhere by this constitution or alliance legislation. B. Prime Minister The Prime Minister, appointed of and by the Cabinet as defined by the Manifesto of the Government, is second in command of the alliance and is recognized as the head of the Cabinet. The Prime Minister is given the power to assume the operational duties of Premier on an interim basis in the event that the Premier has a prolonged absence or is otherwise unable to fulfill their duties, as well as to lead deliberations and voting of the cabinet. C. Ministers Each Ministry as defined by Article III of this Constitution shall have a minister to oversee its functions. Ministers are granted relative control over their ministry, and are to work with the Premier to move Sanitarium towards common goals. D. Deputy Ministers Deputy Ministers are appointed by the minister of a specific ministry as defined by the Manifesto of the Government. Deputy Minister's duties include assisting their respective minister with the tasks necessary to keep the ministry operational and running smoothly. Additionally, the Deputy Ministers may assume the operational duties of minister on an interim basis should the minister has a prolonged absence or is otherwise unable to fulfill their duties. E. Councilors There are four elected councilors, elected through a democratic election to two month terms. The Council collectively represents the members of Sanitarium in the functions of the Sanitarium government. III. The Ministries A. Ministry of Economics The Ministry of Economics shall be responsible for overseeing aid, trade, and education materials in an effort to foster the growth of Sanitarium members. B. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs shall be responsible for maintaining Sanitarium's reputation abroad, as well as negotiating treaties in an effort to foster relationships with friends. C. Ministry of Internal Affairs The Ministry of Internal Affairs shall be responsible for maintaining Sanitarium's electronic assets, maintaining communication throughout the alliance, recruiting new members to the alliance, and operating elective functions. D. Ministry of War The Ministry of War shall be responsible for organizing and preparing Sanitarium members for times of war, as well as coordinating such wars in an effort to promote the security and interests of Sanitarium. IV. Government Terminology A. High Government The high government is considered to be the Premier, Ministers and Councilors. Members of the high government are given the power to speak on behalf of Sanitarium should it be necessary, however in such cases are obligated to uphold the standards of Sanitarium and act in the best interest of the alliance. B. Cabinet The Cabinet consists of the Council and Ministers, and assembled is considered to be Sanitarium's primary legislative body. V. Manifesto of the Government The Manifesto of the Government is established as a document to supplement this constitution, and lays out the procedures for operation of the Sanitarium government. The Manifesto of the Government is considered to be on the same level as this constitution, and accordingly deserves the same respect and adherence. VI. Manifesto of the Membership The Manifesto of the Membership is established as a document to supplement this constitution, and lays out the specifics of Sanitarium membership, including rights and obligations of Sanitarium members.. The Manifesto of the Membership is considered to be on the same level as this constitution, and accordingly deserves the same respect and adherence. VII. Amendment Understanding the importance of adaptation when necessary, this constitution may be amended through the following processes A. Proposal A Proposal to amend may be made to the high government to amend this constitution, with discussion to last no less then six hours and not to exceed seven days. B. Voting Following discussion, the proposal shall be voted upon by the high government to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. A 2/3rds majority of counted votes (Abstentions shall not be counted) is required for passage. C. Referendum Upon passage among the high government, the proposal shall be put upon a seven (7) day referendum among the Sanitarium membership, with a majority of votes required to approve the measure. Category:Sanitarium Category:Constitutional Documents